Tikki
|gender = Genderless |pronoun = She/Her |friends = Marinette Dupain-Cheng |likes = Cookies |species = Kwami |latest = |residence = Paris, France (current) China (past) Greece (past) Namibia (past) Egypt (past) |abilities = Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation |first = The Bubbler}} Tikki is a kwami that is connected to the Ladybug Miraculous, which Marinette Dupain-Cheng currently owns. With the help of Tikki's power, Marinette uses her earrings to transform into Ladybug. Appearance Tikki is a small crimson creature with a large head, a tiny body, and dark blue eyes. She resembles a ladybug, with two antennae, large black spots on her forehead and cheeks, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. Personality Tikki is calm and collected,https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 while being optimistic, loving, kind, and encouraging. Having a lot of wisdom, Tikki is very open to giving advice, and she will call people out for bad decisions if necessary. She believes in the importance of saving the world, even willing to help Marinette transform instead of seeing Master Fu to get healed in "Princess Fragrance". She can also act a bit rashly if she needs to achieve something important, like getting the Miraculous book from Adrien in "Volpina". Abilities Tikki is able to fly and levitate. In "Copycat", helping Marinette get Adrien's phone, she shows that she can also phase through solid objects, such as a locker door. As a kwami, Tikki gives Marinette her power of creation (good luck) and transforms her into Ladybug by entering the Ladybug Miraculous. Whenever Marinette uses Lucky Charm, Tikki begins losing power and eventually can't retain the transformation any longer, leaving the earrings and reverting Marinette back to normal. To be able to transform her again, she must refuel by eating food like cookies. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng Tikki sees Marinette as a fantastic hero who has improved over time, a talented designer, and a sweet friend. The duo have a warm relationship, with Tikki cheering up Marinette whenever she is upset or assisting her in anything, including her fashion work or plans to win Adrien's heart. Tikki has to warn her about things sometimes. When Marinette wastes her Lucky Charm on preventing Chloé from kissing Adrien in "The Bubbler", Tikki tells her that using her power out of jealousy is not a good reason for running out of energy as Ladybug. As seen in "Darkblade", Tikki worries a lot about Marinette having her alter ego revealed, expressing concern when Marinette writes in her diary about her adventures as Ladybug. Having been partners with multiple Ladybugs before, Tikki says that Marinette is the cutest, and she is proud of her for doing her best as the current Ladybug. Plagg While Tikki and Plagg have yet to be seen together in the show, they "know each other very well."https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/690812112290107393 Master Fu Tikki knows Master Fu, referring to him as the Great Guardian. Sightings Trivia *Tikki's name means "happiness" in another language.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648192736970022912 *Tikki's current design is different than it was in the Ladybug PV. In the PV, she is red with a dark brown four-leaf clover on her forehead and black eyes, and she is much bigger, being around the size of Marinette's head. *Tikki is the only known kwami who is referred to by the feminine pronoun. **This is true in every dub except for the Korean dub, where Nooroo is considered female. *There have been cases where Tikki has been accidentally heard or noticed by people. **Alya overhears Marinette's and Tikki's conversation in "Lady Wifi" and "The Mime". **Cat Noir almost sees Tikki when he is trapped with Marinette in "The Evillustrator", but Marinette manages to hide her. **Tikki accidentally flung out of Marinette's purse in "Princess Fragrance", and pretends to be a doll when Chloé finds her. ***In the same episode, Marinette describes her as a special breed of cat to Master Fu. **In "Animan", Alya overhears Marinette talking to Tikki over the phone, but she believes she is talking to her. **In "Pixelator", two civilians notice Tikki in Marinette's purse, and pretends to be a cat when spot. **Adrien's chauffeur sees Marinette talking to Tikki while she's in her purse in "Guitar Villain" and looks at Marinette suspiciously. *In an interview, Mela Lee revealed that Tikki likes baking, but that she is too small to bake, and so will spend time just reading recipe books.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk_1vVwlAQE de:Tikkies:Tikkiru:Тиккиpl:Tikkifr:Tikkipt-br:Tikkiko:티키 Category:Kwami Category:Recurring Characters Category:Genderless